Warm Days, Cold Nights
by Frayner
Summary: Hilda has a problem. She can't sleep at night because she's too cold. She tries everything she can think of to warm up, but she never thought that he would be the solution to her problem. One-shot. Tatsugarde.


**A/N: Here's a one-shot I thought up one day when I was bored. ****I do not own Beelzebub or its characters. Just this plot.**

******Beta read by Secret29.**

* * *

**Warm Days and Cold Nights**

Hilda has a problem. It's a problem that's been plaguing her for the past week. She can't sleep. No matter how much she tries, she can't seem to be able to fall asleep. The reason why she can't sleep is, she's cold. Yes, that's right. The ever so cold and calculating wet nurse can't sleep at night because she's cold. It's the exact same reason that is plaguing her at this very moment. She never had this problem in the demon world, since its always warm there, but as of late the nights had started to become bitterly cold.

Hilda was lying on her bed, shivering under her covers. She tried tossing and turning, to try to generate some heat, but it had no effect. With a huff, she turned herself so that she was facing the ceiling. She was currently wrapped up in at least five different blankets but still could not keep herself warm. As she lay there thinking of what to do an idea struck her. This wasn't the first time she had had this idea but this time, with no more options left to choose, she decided she might as well go along with it. Silently, she crawled out of bed and left her room.

She sneaked along the hallway until she reached her destination. Silently opening the door, she entered the room, closing the door behind her, she moved towards the bed. She surveyed the bed and spotted her Young Master soundlessly sleeping on the other side, nearest to the wall. She then spotted Oga. He was sprawled across the bed, covers askew, fast asleep. A small smile, unknowingly formed on her face when she noticed his peaceful sleeping face.

She slowly climbed into the bed, careful not to disturb Oga. Resting her back against his side, she immediately noticed that he was extremely warm. The man was like a furnace. Slowly, she felt her shivering start to lessen until it stopped completely. With a content sigh, she closed her eyes and quickly drifted off into a soundless sleep.

* * *

Oga woke up the next morning noticing he weighed a little more than usual. Thinking that maybe Baby Beel had snuggled onto his chest like he usually does, he thought nothing of it. It was when that weight shifted against him that he noticed it was a lot bigger that Beel. Cracking one eye open, the first thing he noticed was blond hair. Lots of it. He was confused until it registered to him who that blond hair belonged to.

"WAAAAAAH!" Oga yelled and he threw himself from the bed. Hilda awoke with a start when her head hit the bed sheets and fell off of his chest. "What the fuck are you doing in my bed?!" He shouted while pointing a finger at her.

"Sleeping." She stated, staring at him deadpanned.

"Why?"

"Because I was cold. Is there a problem?"

"Of course there's a problem! This is my bed!" He shouted in exasperation.

"So, I still don't see the problem."

Well... It's... GAAAAH!" Oga had reached his boiling. With no other options left, he did the only thing he could in these kinds of situations. He ran for his life. Hilda watch as he sprinted out of the room and down the hall.

"AIH" Beel gurgled.

"I don't know what's wrong with him either, Young Master." Hilda said as she picked him up off of the bed and got him ready for the day.

* * *

Over the next few nights, Hilda would wait in her bed for a bit before heading to Oga's room. Hilda honestly didn't care much for waiting, but he would always make a fuss she would rather avoid. Making sure he was asleep, she would climb into bed next to him and fall asleep. During those nights, Oga would wake up during the night to find Hilda clinging to his side. On the first night he decided to get a way from her by sleeping on the floor. The next mourning he found her sprawled out on top of him, fast asleep. On the second night, he put Baby Beel between them. The next mourning Beel was back in his usual corner and she was once again snuggled into his side. More nights past and he tried a few more times to get out of her grasp only to find her snuggled into his side each and every morning.

Oga was getting fed up with this. He was about to give up and start sleeping on the couch down stairs, when an idea struck him. So the next night, he pretended to be asleep and wait for her to sneak into his bed. Once he was sure she was asleep he covered her with a heated blanket, that his parents owned and got up out of the bed and slept on the floor. The next morning though he woke up to find Hilda standing over him, glaring at him with the blanket in her hand.

"What is your problem?" She said, her voice was seething with anger.

"What do you mean?" Oga casually stated, sitting up. "I avoided you the embarrassment of having to sleep with me in my bed." He yawned oblivious to the situation.

"Embarrassed?" She smirked. "Don't look down on me." She coldly added glaring at him as her anger intensified. "You think that I'm embarrassed because the only way I can fall asleep is to be in the same bed with you?" She asked again, curling her fist as she stared in contempt.

"Well yeah." Oga hesitated but was still clueless about the tension in the air. Even with all of the anger swelling inside her, Hilda still felt a small pain in her chest when he uttered those words.

"So you decided to replace yourself with this blanket." She said giving him an icy stare.

Oga slowly nodded his head.

BAM!

Oga's back hit the floor when she threw the blanket at his face. "Take your blanket and shove it." Hilda bitterly remarked and stormed out of the room leaving Oga stunned on the ground._ What the hell is her problem._ Oga wondered slowly rubbing his face.

After leaving his room, Hilda made her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it. She walk over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She was angry at Oga but at the same time she could feel a pain in her chest where her heart was. When she had woken up, she felt warm, but it wasn't the same kind of warmth as waking up beside Oga. No this warmth was dull and only warmed her on the outside. When she slept beside Oga, the warmth she felt enveloped her, wrapping around her on the outside, yet at the same time, flowing through her on the inside. Checking to see where this warmth was coming from, she found that it came from the blanket that was covering her. She looked beside the bed and found Oga sound asleep on the floor. She felt anger surge though her, yet at the same time she felt a small twinge pain in her chest.

As she stood there in front of the sink, her thoughts drifted to the events that occurred over the last couple of nights. She wondered why Oga had been acting so strange. Every time she fell asleep beside him, she would wake up to find that he had either sneaked away from her or placed something between them. _Is it because he doesn't like me or is it because of something else?_ She questioned to herself. As she pondered this, thoughts of him with that Kunieda girl coursed through her head and the pain in her chest intensified. _I must find out what the reason why he does not want to be near me._ Steeling her resolve, she exited the bathroom and went to her room to get ready for the day.

* * *

Hilda was on her way to the school to deliver lunch to her Master and Oga. He had forgotten it at home yet again, and when she noticed that he had, it was already close to lunch time, so she was rushing to get it to them in time. She was still mad at him but there was no sense in not bringing it along if she was already going for her Master's lunch. Arriving just in the nick of time, she made her way to the roof to meet them. When she walked threw the doorway to the roof she spotted Oga and Furuichi sitting against the railing. She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that Kunieda was not with them. She really did not want to deal with her presence today. She walked over to them and sat down beside Oga. He handed Beel over to her after she gave him his lunch. She fed her Master his bottle, and when he had finished it she handed him back to Oga.

Hilda shivered a bit when she felt a cool breeze blow past them. She silently cursed to herself, for in her haste to get to the school on time, she had forgotten to put on her coat. She hugged her knee to her chest in a attempt to try to warm herself. Feeling herself start to shiver, she unconsciously started to lean towards Oga. He noticed this and decided he might as well help her. Before she could get any closer, he draped his jacket over her shoulders.

Hilda suddenly felt something warm surrounding her and noticed she was now wearing Oga's school jacket. She turned to look at Oga, but saw that he was looking the other way. Pulling the jacket closer to herself, she slowly started to feel herself warming up, but before she could get warm enough, the wind started to pick up and the warmth from the jacket began to fade away. She began to violently shiver from how cold she was, so she slowly began to scoot closer to Oga, before a thought came to mind and she suddenly stopped. Did she really want to go through with snuggling up to Oga to get warm right here where someone can see them. She glanced over to Oga and she could almost feel the warmth radiating off him ._ To hell with it, I'm cold._ She thought to herself and before Oga could react she plopped herself onto his lap. Pulling herself as close, she snuggled into him, resting herself on his chest and feeling herself start to warm up once again.

Oga was momentarily stunned until he noticed how violently she was shivering. _She must really be cold._ He thought. _If this is how cold she gets during the night, it's no wonder why she keeps coming to sleep in my bed._ He didn't know what came over him but he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He didn't know why, but when Hilda snuggled into him, it made him feel oddly content. He felt even better knowing that she came to him to warm herself up. He noticed her shivering slowly begin to lessen until it stopped completely. He also noticed Furuichi glaring at him but he ignored it. Only when it started to annoy him did he glare back at him, giving him a 'don't fuck with me look'.

Somewhere off in the distance, Kunieda was watching the couple with an envious look on her face, silently wishing that she was the one sitting on Oga's lap and not Hilda.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Hilda reluctantly let go of Oga and got up off his lap. She started walking towards the door but was stopped when Oga grabbed her arm. Turning around, she was about to question him, but stopped when she noticed that he was squatting in front of her, with his back towards her, waiting for her to climb on. Beel, somewhat knowing what was going on, climbed onto his fathers head to make room for his mother.

"What are you doing?" She asked, slightly curious.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to carry you home." He replied

"Why?" She asked once more shocked at his current actions._ Hadn't he made such a fuss before?_ She wondered.

"Because it's getting colder out and I don't want you to freeze to death on your way home." He nonchalantly replied waiting for her to get on.

Her eyes widened. She didn't think he really cared about her like that, with how he's been acting lately. Slowly her lips curled up into a smile and she climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground. She rested her head on his back between his shoulder blades when Oga started walking home. As they left the school she remembered her thoughts from earlier, it was time she found out why he didn't like to be near her.

"Why did you insist on sneaking away from me when I slept in your bed." She stoically remarked. Even as she tried to keep her emotions in check, her heart still twitched in pain.

"I don't know. It just felt weird." Oga replied looking ahead as he headed home.

"Is it because you like Kunieda more than me?" Hilda questioned in a dissapointing tone. She hated feeling so insecure but she still had to ask.

"What does Kunieda have to do with this?" He slightly turned his head in confusion.

"Well I just thought you kept trying to get away from me because you liked her more than you like me." She whispered blushing slightly out of embarrassment for the idiotic statement, and for the growing anticipation she felt as the conversation progressed.

"Haven't I already told you. Your Beels mother. No one can replace you." A smile formed on Hilda's lips when he said that. It was silent for a while before Oga spoke again.

"Besides the only reason why I kept trying to get away from you is because I thought you didn't like me."

"Why would you think that I didn't like you?"

"Well I thought you just saw me as the contractor and nothing more."

"So you thought that since you were the contractor of my Master that I could never like you more than that."

"Yeah."

"Fool..." Hilda paused taking in everything that was said. Sure, maybe at first that was all he was to her, a contractor. But now he was more than that, he was... "Of course I like you. You are not only my Master's contractor, you are also his father. Beside would I be letting you carry me if I didn't like you." Hilda said. Closing her eyes, she snuggled into his back.

"Yeah I guess your right..." It was silent for a while before Hilda spoke up.

"What would you think the contractor would do if I said I liked him more than just being my Master's contractor." Oga eyes widened just a little. Then he smirked.

"I think he would probably _show_ you how much he likes you in return." Hilda felt her heart flutter when he said that.

They arrived home some time later. Oga let Hilda down off his back as they entered the house. She went to walk into the house but she stopped. With out even thinking she turned around and walked in front of Oga and before he could even react she cupped his face and got up on the tips of her toes to place a kiss on his lips. Pulling away she grabbed Baby Beel and walked into the house with a smile on her face, leaving a stunned Oga in the entranceway.

* * *

Later that night, Oga was returning to his room from the bathroom after getting ready for bed. When he entered his room he found Hilda asleep on his bed. Climbing into bed beside her, she immediately snuggled into his left side and rested her head on his chest. When she had gotten comfortable he noticed that her lips were curled into a smile. He had never seen her so peaceful before. Smiling to himself he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Closing his eyes he slowly felt sleep take hold of him.

That night was the first night of many, Oga willingly slept with Hilda by his side.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little fic of mine.**

**Read and review please.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
